


The Deepest Parts of You

by lurkdusoleil



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Barebacking, Drinking, Drugs, Light BDSM, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Sex with Inanimate Objects, Sex with Stuffed Animals, Spanking, Vague Cheating, spiked drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/pseuds/lurkdusoleil
Summary: “I know you,” Bun says. “I know the deepest parts of you. I’m always here for you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first official CP fic. Enjoy. Or not.

Bitty has never had anything stronger than pot. He tried pot, and it was nice in its own relaxing way, but frankly one young man should not eat that much pie by himself so he holds off for the most part.

But he drinks. Oh yes, he drinks. And he’s at a kegster, and while Shitty is not here, Lardo is, and she has made tub juice. Bitty has a cup right here. Somewhere on the counter. He’s a little drunk, but there were only two cups on the counter and his was definitely the one with tub juice rather than beer. He grabs it and takes a drink, savoring the taste, something like the marshmallows from Lucky Charms, if they had a lot of cheap vodka in them.

He admires the pie he’s made. It’s lovely. The latticework is stellar, and he’s glad he only started drinking after he did it. It’s perfectly even. It’s almost a shame to eat something this beautiful, but of course he’s going to–part of the art of baking is consumption. The beauty is fleeting–it ends up as mush in your stomach. A Jackson Pollock in his tummy. And then…well, he’s a gentleman, he won’t bear thinking about what happens to it after that. Digestion is only romantic in the first half.

The latticework is changing, though. Bitty feels–wavy. The edges of everything are wavy. What was in this tub juice? Had Lardo added some gin or something? Gin doesn’t agree with Bitty sometimes. Especially the kind Lardo gets. Bitty’s not sure it’s legal.

He lurches out of the kitchen. Everything is weird. But he finds Lardo with the tub juice and manages to sit on the floor.

“Whoa, Bits, you okay?” Lardo asks. Her voice echoes in Bitty’s brain.

“Everything’s…funny…”

“Oh shit,” Lardo says. “Bits? Bits can you tell me what year it is?”

“2016,” Bitty says. “It’s March.”

“Okay, you’re not too far gone yet–just look at me Bits, okay? Shit, your eyes are blown, did you take any candy from anyone?”

“No, just my juice,” Bitty says.

“Okay. Okay, someone must have slipped you something, Bits. You’re okay, though, we’ll ride this out together, okay?”

“Okay,” Bitty says, happy to go along with whatever Lardo says. He feels–good now. “You’re so pretty, Lardo. If I liked girls, I’d like you. You’re so small.”

“Wow, thanks, Bits. But I won’t hold you to that when you’re off drugs, okay? Let’s get you to your room. Hey, HOLSTER!”

Bitty loses track after that. The world sort of swirls, and twists, and he feels like throwing up a couple times, like he has vertigo, like he did when he was a kid and had an inner ear infection. And everyone has faces and he can’t focus on their bodies, just their heads–foating heads everywhere, staring.

“I don’t like it,” Bitty moans.

“Hey, it’s okay, we’re here,” Holster’s voice says. Bitty realizes he’s not even walking–Holster is carrying him over his shoulder. If Bitty threw up, it would hit Holster’s round hockey butt. Then it would splash and make a mess. Bitty isn’t into that. He decides to just breathe through it as Holster deposits him on his bed.

“Lie on your side,” Holster says. “There’s a trash can–here, right by the bed, okay? If you blow chunks, blow it in there, Bits. You do not want to pick it up tomorrow when it’s all dried and shit. We’ll all take turns sitting with you to make sure you’re comfortable. Don’t worry bro, it’ll all pass. Meanwhile, I’m gonna go find who’s dropping in people’s drinks and destroy them.”

Bitty nods. The world is fuzzy. Very fuzzy. Like a towel, waving in the wind. Like a very flimsy, very soft towel, being used as a flag. Majestic and fluffy.

BANG.

“HOLSTER, I GOT HIM.”

“Oh shit,” Holster says. “Bits, you gonna be okay for a few minutes? Promise I’ll come check on you in a minute, but we gotta go give this fucker his due. Want to call Jack?”

“I’ll try,” Bitty says, pulling out his phone with thick fingers. How did his fingers grow? Is he wearing gloves?

“Okay, someone will be right up.”

Holster leaves, and Bitty rolls over to his other side. His eyes land on poor Señor Bun. 

“Sorry you have to see me like this, Bun,” Bitty says. “So much for my innocence.”

“It’s okay, Bitty.” Señor Bun turns his little head and faces Bitty. “I love you no matter what.”

“You talk?” Bitty asks. “Since when?”

“I’ve always been alive, Bits,” Bun says. “You just couldn’t speak my language before. Now the barriers have been lowered and you can see me how I really am.”

“Oh,” Bitty says. That sounds reasonable enough. His mind is a little bit blown–are all toys real? Inanimate objects? Or just the much loved ones, like in the Velveteen Rabbit?

“I’m happy you can talk to me,” Bun continues. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for so long.”

“Mmm, me too,” Bitty says. “Like…do you like it here?”

“It’s my favorite place in the whole world,” Bun says. “But Bitty, I have to warn you about Jack. Something’s not right there.”

“What do you mean?” Bitty asks.

“I just think he doesn’t know you like I do,” Bun says. “Can I show you what I mean?”

“Jack makes me happy, Bun,” Bitty says. “He knows me so well. I don’t need anything else from him.”

“You will,” Bun says, “when I’m through with you.”

And then Bun grows. He grows and grows until he’s Jack’s size, tall and muscular, with soft, paw-like hands with thick fur. He climbs on top of Bitty and holds him down with surprising strength for someone with no bones or muscles.

“This is my one chance, Bits,” Bun says. “Let me show you how much I know you.”

Bitty feels good down here in the buzzing depths of his brain. Bun’s weight feels good on him, soft and warm and heavy. It makes him think of Jack.

“Okay,” Bits says. “But…will they be able to see you when they check in on me?”

“They won’t be here for a while,” Bun says. “I can make sure of that.”

He presses down along Bitty, a fluffy man-shaped stuffed bunny over a flesh and blood young man, fitting together as though they were meant to be.

“I can’t kiss you,” Bun says. “But you can kiss me.”

His sewn-shut mouth seems sad now. What is the life of someone who can’t kiss or eat or laugh out loud? Bun is communicating telepathically, Bitty is sure, his voice inside Bitty’s head. He must know Bitty better than anyone. He’s got access to every though Bitty has.

“I trust you,” Bitty says, and kisses the sweet line of thread at Bun’s mouth. It’s not as satisfying as real human lips, but it’s okay. Bitty’s kissed pillows and stuff before, in his loneliest moments, he can kiss his beloved Señor Bun.

“You feel so good, Bitty,” Bun says. “Can I show you how you can feel good? Can I take your clothes off?”

Bitty considers briefly, but Bun’s hand is on his dick, softly caressing, and it feels good. It fees like Jack, but…softer. But still, at the same time, firmer. It’s nice.

“Okay,” Bitty says.

Bun removes his clothes one by one, tossing them aside quickly before stroking Bitty’s body. He’s all taut muscle, while Bun is fur and stuffing and thread, warm and comforting against Bitty’s body. Bun covers the front of him with touches, and then flips him over and straddles his ass.

“Feel good, Bitty,” Bun says. “Let go.”

He massages Bitty’s back with strong fingers, and then moves lower and lower. He slides down and kneads Bitty’s ass between his hands, and Bitty groans. It feels good.

And then, slap. It’s a soft feeling and a soft sound, but it hits Bitty somewhere in his core. “Oh,” Bitty says. “What was that?”

“That’s me taking care of you,” Bun says, slapping Bitty’s other cheek. “Want it harder?”

“Oh, I–I don’t know,” Bitty says. “Try it again.”

Bun slaps him, and he jerks and his cock rubs against the bed, tumescent and thick. It feels incredible.

“More,” Bitty pleads.

Bun spanks him vigorously, reddening his ass with cushioned hits that get harder and harder until Bitty is crying out for more, release, something, please.

“I want to fuck you,” Bun says.

“Yes,” Bitty moans. “Yes, fuck me.”

“I want you to take it,” Bun says in a low voice. “I want you to take all of me as I give it to you. Can you handle me?”

“Oh yes,” Bitty says, and Bun fingers at his asshole. “Give it to me, please.”

Bun grabs the lube and rubs himself with it. Then, he spreads Bitty’s cheeks and thrusts in, slow but steady and inexorable.

“You feel perfect,” Bun says.

Bitty lies there and feels. Bun’s cock is as hard as Jack’s is, but it’s thicker and fuzzier. His furry balls hang against Bitty’s, slapping as he starts to thrust in and out. Bitty has no room to move with Bun’s weight on him, no strength, no movement of his arms under Bun’s restraining hands. Bitty feels at peace in a way he never does, and open and burning with pleasure.

“Fuck me!” Bitty cries. “Fuck me, Bun!”

Bun gives it to him hard, pounding him into the bed. He holds Bitty’s hands with one hand and pushes Bitty’s face into the bed with the other, paw-hand on the back of Bitty’s head, threaded through his hair.

“Take it,” Bun says. “I know you want it.”

“Yes, yes I want it!” Bitty says. “Please!”

Bun pounds him again and again, rocking the bed with loud creaks and bangs into the wall. 

“Want you to come,” Bun says in his ear, in his head, in his heart. “Come on my cock, Bitty. Know you can do it.”

Bitty clenches up and comes on command, wholly owned and taken. In a few strokes, Bun grunts and pulses, and then pulls out. 

Bitty flops over on his front, and Bun crawls back up the bed, back to his normal size. “Was that good for you?” he asks, cuddling into Bitty’s neck.

“That was incredible,” Bitty says. “How did you do that?”

“I know you,” Bun says. “I know the deepest parts of you. I’m always here for you.”

“I’m gonna ask Jack for that,” Bitty says. “Though–you don’t think this is cheating, right?”

“This is in your head, Bitty,” Bun says. “Get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Bitty says. And he snuggles down and drifts.

–

The next morning, Bitty cleans lube off of Señor Bun and wonders just what the hell happened last night. But whatever did, Bitty feels sore and spent, and he swears he sees Señor Bun wink at him in the bathroom mirror.


End file.
